O tempo acabou
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [ONESHOT] Marlene perdeu Sirius, Sirius perdeu Marlene os dois tinham medo do futuro e de ficarem juntos. Só depois de muito tempo que Sirius percebe que seu medo foi a toa, e que o tempo havia acabado.


_O tempo acabou  
_by Mily McMilt

_One-Shot_

* * *

Marlene McKinnon caminhava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade com um olhar vago; parecia fazer muito tempo que estivera lá; quem passasse por ali, com certeza, diria que ela nem sabia o rumo que estava tomando, mas Marlene conhecia aquele lugar muito bem.

De repente, Marlene para em frente a um armazém abandonado, encara o local e depois murmura para si mesma:

- Lembranças demais...

Ela volta a andar até que pára na frente de uma sorveteria muito antiga, mas que ainda funcionava.

Ela entrou no local; não parecia ter mudado nada: Era um cômodo aproximadamente retangular, com longos cartazes com sorvetes e derivados pendurados e no centro, diversas mesinhas de duas e quatro pessoas. "A antiga sorveteria não tinha mais a popularidade de anos atrás" pensava Marlene, mas ainda lá, tinham alguns clientes.

Ela se sentou e logo o balconista veio falar com ela:

- O que deseja Madame...? – perguntou ele.

- Marlene McKinnon, e eu desejo um sorvete de abóbora... faz anos que eu não tomo um desses... – disse ela com um leve sorriso.

O jovem senhor foi buscar o sorvete de Marlene enquanto ela continuava com o olhar meio vago, até que...

- Ora, ora, um McKinnon que eu vejo por aqui, não? – disse uma voz áspera e debochada.

- Ora, ora Malfoy, sim, é um McKinnon que você vê... aliás, quantos deles o seu lorde pediu pra você matar, hein? – perguntou Marlene sem nem precisar se virar para reconhecer aquela voz: Lúcio Malfoy estava parado atrás dela.

- Bem, você será a última... – disse Lúcio, puxando a varinha rapidamente. – _avada_...

Um relâmpago vermelho irrompeu o local, Lúcio Malfoy estava parado no chão e Marlene com a varinha apontada para ele.

- Ora Malfoy, se você acha que sua missão estará completa, você que se engana... – disse ela, saindo da sorveteria.

Marlene não esperava encontrar alguém naquele local; Sirius Black, seu ex-namorado, por quem ela ainda nutria uma enorme paixão, estava junto com mais dois aurores; Alastor Moody e Tiago Potter, este último esposo da sua melhor amiga, Lílian Evans Potter.

- Marlene, eu devia imaginar que nenhum comensal tem chances contra você... – disse Tiago indo dar um abraço nela.

- Pois é Tiago, precisam de mais do que um Lúcio Malfoy para me pegar! – disse a garota rindo, mas ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de um certo moreno.

- Marlene! Como vai? – perguntou Sirius.

- Muito bem Sirius... muito bem... – respondeu ela desviando o olhar.

- Marlene! Hoje a noite vamos ter a comemoração do aniversário da Lílian... você vai certo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Claro Tiago, pode contar com a minha presença! – disse ela, dando um último olhar para Sirius e aparatando.

Naquela noite, Marlene estava elegante como sempre; seus lindos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um elegante coque; usava um vestido de seda vermelha que caía em si como uma luva, mesmo com o frio do inverno... e tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto; reveria seus amigos de colégio.

Chegou a mansão Potter e foi recebida com vários comprimentos; Marlene era inominável e trabalhava na Ordem da Fênix, uma organização que trabalhava contra Lord Voldemort; ex-Tom Riddle.

- LENE! – disse Lílian, avistando a amiga.

- Lily! Como é bom ver você... o nosso trabalho não tem deixado, não é? – perguntou Marlene, ignorando um par de olhos azuis que a seguiam.

- Lene, deixa eu te mostrar aqui ó... – Lílian tirou de dentro de uma caixa uma foto; nela estavam todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix fazendo um brinde.

- Ah Lily! Obrigado! Eu queria a cópia dessa foto mesmo! – disse ela sorrindo.

Uma linda valsa começou a tocar irrompendo o salão de festas da casa dos Potter, de repente o par dos olhos azuis foi até ela.

- Marlene! Linda e elegante como sempre... gostaria de me acompanhar em uma dança? – perguntou Sirius estendendo a mão para ela.

- Hum... claro Sirius! – disse ela, aceitando a mão dele e se deixando conduzir até o meio da pista.

Os dois valsaram o que pareciam ser séculos, um olhando para o rosto do outro, com expressões felizes.

Assim que a valsa acabou, Sirius puxou Marlene para o jardim alegando, querer conversar com ela.

Marlene aceitou conversar com ele sem problema algum, estava muito contente de rever todos os seus amigos e nessa conversa com Sirius talvez ela pudesse relevar o que sentia por ele.

- Marlene, eu acho que nunca te vi tão bela que nem essa noite! – disse Sirius quando os dois sentaram-se em um banco no jardim dos Potter, o banco em si, era rodeado por Gérberas e Lírios.

- Nossa Sirius, você falando assim... eu posso até achar que é uma cantada, sabia? – disse Marlene dando um leve sorriso.

- E quem disse que não é? – perguntou Sirius, desafiando-a um pouco.

- Hum, Sirius, eu posso te fazer uma perguntinha só? – perguntou Marlene.

- Além dessa? Pode! – respondeu ele.

- Por que terminamos? – perguntou ela.

- Por que eu fui um idiota e também por que eu tive medo Marlene... – respondeu ele.

- Medo Sirius? Do quê? – perguntou Marlene, horrorizada.

- De te perder. – respondeu ele, simplesmente, aproximando-se do rosto dela.

Os dois se beijaram longamente e apaixonadamente; como se depois daquilo, não existisse mais nada.

Um grito irrompe o silêncio da noite fazendo Sirius e Marlene se separarem bruscamente.

- Sirius... vamos lá! – disse Marlene puxando-o.

- Marlene... fique aqui! – respondeu Sirius.

- Ah Sirius, eles podem estar em perigo! Vamos logo! – disse Marlene puxando- o de volta a mansão.

Os dois entraram na mansão; era uma batalha a parte:

Oito comensais e o próprio Voldemort espalhavam o caos, e muitos gritos horrorizados estavam ecoando pela casa.

Sirius e Marlene não demoraram muito para se separar, cada um, com suas habilidades, começou a lutar contra um comensal da morte.

Marlene não estava lutando contra ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que o próprio Voldemort.

- Ora, ora, uma McKinnon... sabe Marlene, tive o prazer de liquidar toda a sua família... – dizia Voldemort durante o duelo.

Marlene não respondeu, tentou-se concentrar no duelo.

- Seu querido papaizinho... foi o primeiro, sabe? – disse ele, tentando provocá-la.

Marlene pela segunda vez não respondeu.

- Ele suplicou pela vida... uma pena não? Foi torturado até a morte... – disse ele. – Depois foi a vez da sua querida mamãezinha... outra, morreu tentando salvar a sua irmãzinha, lindo não?

- Cale a boca! – gritou Marlene.

- E depois foi a vez da sua irmãzinha... ela, pobrezinha, com seus sete anos... morreu tão cedo... e ainda ver a cara de dor que ela fazia durante o _cruciatus_...

- CALE A BOCA! – berrou Marlene, conseguindo imobilizar uma perna de Voldemor incontrolavelmente, ou seja, sem nem usar a varinha.

-E você vai ser a próxima sabia? – disse ele erguendo a varinha.

- NÃO! – berrou Sirius que de algum modo, estava do lado de Marlene.

- Sirius... não... – disse Marlene num quase murmúrio.

- Ora, e um Black! Sabe Sirius, tive o prazer de matar seu irmãzinho querido... não fez as coisas do jeito que eu queria... sabe? – disse Voldemort.

- Ora, ora, Voldemort, então eu acho que tenho que te agradecer... Régulo nunca foi o melhor irmão mesmo. – disse Sirius, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Ora Black, então você vai pro mesmo caminho dele... _avada kedavra! _

Por um instante, uma luz verde irrompeu o local; tudo pareceu parar, tudo que Sirius pode ver, foi Marlene mergulhando na frente dele e depois de alguns segundos, ela jazia morta no chão.

- Marlene... – disse Sirius.

Todos os comensais e o próprio Voldemort haviam desaparecido.

- Marlene... – disse Sirius, não podendo controlar as lágrimas que caiam.

Todos viraram-se para ver quem havia morrido, foi um choque para todos os presentes; o último McKinnon estava morto.

- Sirius... Lene? – perguntou Lílian, que estava ajoelhada ao lado de Sirius, não podendo acreditar no que via.

O mundo parecia desabar, Sirius preferia morrer do que ver Marlene partindo... era quase como ser torturado pelo _cruciatus_, não, não era... era muito pior.

- Sirius... precisamos levar Marlene... – disse alguém que Sirius não reconheceu.

- Sirius, solte-a, deixe-a ir... – disse uma voz conhecida, Tiago estava com a mão no seu ombro.

Era o fim, Marlene estava morta, o tempo havia acabado, tudo que Sirius poderia fazer era deixá-la ir e tudo que ele pensava era que se ele não tivesse tido medo, sofrido por antecipação, poderiam ter sido felizes.

* * *

**N/A: Siiiim! pra quem adivinhou eu tenho manias de escrever One-Shots!  
Nossa, minha primeira Sirius/Marlene, se bem que eles nem ficam muito tempo né? mas tipo, desde a primeira vez que eu li uma Sirius/Marlene e eu (depois de ler) vi o livro Ordem da Fenix eu fiquei com uma idéia de fazer a Lene morrer para salvar a vida do Sirius... enfim, 'tá aí, espero que gostem!  
alguém: Mily e sua mania de One-Shots...  
beijooos pra todos!**


End file.
